


Michael觉得自己快要长针眼了

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: Michael只是想通过Dean来窃听一下Winchester兄弟的进度和行踪而已，没想到会屡屡被辣到眼睛





	Michael觉得自己快要长针眼了

他怎么可能这么容易就放弃自己最完美的皮囊。

Michael是个十分有规划的大天使，他一直都是走一步看十步，比如说他在踏上这个新世界的第一秒，就已经想清楚了如何按照自己的想法重塑这个世界。

就比如说，他在不得不放弃Dean Winchester这个完美容器的那一刻，就想好了如何在下一次又回到这个容器里去，并且还能让Dean Winchester这个不安分的家伙安静一点。

只要他想，他依然可以连通向Dean的视角，可以通过Dean得知他们的情报和进度，真是完美的作战方案，Winchester兄弟一定会去追查那根矛的——自己手下的那群怪物真是没用，连个姑娘都抓不住，不过无所谓，反正到时候Winchester兄弟一定把那件武器送到自己面前。

下午的时候Michael接到了手下的怪物传来的回报，Winchester兄弟已经和那个从异世界来的带着长矛的女孩打了照面，想来他们应该是有所收获的。

让我看看他们追踪到那野姑娘没有，Michael切换了视角，连接上了Dean Winchester的双眼。

嗯？

卧槽这是什么？

Michael被眼前这个3D高清大特写的男性生殖器震惊了，精明的大脑都有一瞬间当机，接着Michael的视线里出现的一双手——Michael意识到那是Dean的手——摸到了眼前这个巨大阴茎上，Dean这是在自慰？

不，不对，Dean的视线上移，画面中间出现了Sam Winchester的脸，那张脸上胡子拉碴的，眼睛下挂着浓重的黑眼圈，Sam正眼含热泪情意绵绵地盯着Dean，接着突然Sam的脸一下子靠近了，眼前出现了Sam的双眼大特写，闪着水光并且布满了血丝。

Michael赶紧断开了和Dean的连接。

这该死的两兄弟！哪怕是Michael附身在Dean身上的时候，Dean也从来没有一刻停止过呼唤他的弟弟——他喊了很多名字，把他全家都喊了个遍，不过主要是喊Sam，吵得Michael实在是忍无可忍，只能把Dean往水底下按希望他安静点——Michael不是不知道Winchester兄弟之间变态的乱伦关系，他曾经翻阅Dean Winchester的记忆，试图找出一切能够击碎Dean Winchester的东西，但是那些污秽不堪的内容他都是跳过去的，看在父亲的份上，即使Michael曾经踏碎了自己的世界，他也实在是不需要看那么肮脏的内容。

Michael花了好一阵子才把Sam的阴茎高清特写的画面从自己脑海中扔出去，他仔细反省了一下自己的冲动——现在Dean刚刚回去，时间又是晚上，依照人类的习性这时候一定天雷勾动地火地来一发团圆炮才行。

该死的，自己伟大绝顶的作战头脑怎么就忽略了人类的劣根性，Michael咬咬牙，决心等到白天的时候才进行刺探好了。

 

Michael这次等到了Winchester兄弟的早餐时间，根据他对人类的了解，早餐是一个清醒的、合适的交谈心得交换信息的时间，不太可能他们会不吃早饭而做一些辣眼睛的事情，早饭是人类最重要的一餐。

这回Michael做足了心理建设，切换到了Dean的视角。

嗯，很好，Winchester兄弟在吃早饭了，两个人在他们地堡里的厨房里面对面坐着吃麦片，两个人都很规矩，守着自己的麦片在吃，并没有做出互相投喂这种肉麻的事情，他们在聊天，Michael听到Dean在嘲笑着Sam的大胡子，接着又抱怨说地堡里人来人往的让自己很不自在，而Sam只是包容地笑笑低下头。

Dean吃完了麦片拿着碗去水池边清洗，突然就震了一下，Michael意识到是Sam从身后抱住了Dean。

哦不会吧，你们刚吃完了早饭就……

Dean转过身他的视角里又出现了Sam的脸部高清特写——这次没有黑眼圈了，Sam看上去气色好了很多，Dean的嘴在Sam脸颊上亲吻着，亲着亲着他们两个又开始互相啃了起来，Sam甚至把Dean整个抱起来让他坐到了流理台上。

看来这次他们依然不会讨论什么真正有用的东西了，该死的，或许他们根本就没想着怎么去找那武器，也许他来探听他们根本就是个错误。

在Michael切断和Dean的连接之前，他还看见Dean和Sam抱在一起脸颊蹭来蹭去，Dean撒娇一样地抱怨着Sam的大胡子怎么把自己都戳疼了。

 

Michael耐心地等待了一个星期，估算着怎么着他们俩做爱的热情应该降低了一些，他再度探入，Dean在开车，Michael听见Dean在和副驾驶的人（明显是Sam）讨论着下一次万圣节要打扮成什么，很好，看来是在谈心，而且Dean在开车，他们应该不会做出什么。

突然Dean说道：“你知道，我很感激你真的把胡子刮掉了。”

Sam明显是被逗笑了，Michael听见他用恶心死人的甜腻语调说道：“无论什么让你好受些，老哥。”顿了顿，Sam又说道：“嘿，你想再感受一下吗？”

Dean沉默着把车打了个拐弯开进了树丛里，Michael还不明白他想干什么，但是一停车Dean就揪住Sam的领子吻了上去，两个人开始一边热情如火地互啃一边脱下了自己和对方的衣服扔在后座上，Sam甚至还有空从他们的背包里拿出一条毯子垫在Dean身下。

Michael悲哀地发现自己这次格外淡定，他甚至没有之前两次那么目瞪口呆了，只是平静地退出了观看，并且随手捏碎了自己的酒杯。

 

Michael又仪式性地等了几天——说真的，他已经不抱什么希望了，这对兄弟都不腻味吗？每天24小时和对方黏在一起毫无个人空间？好多年？人类不都是很讲究什么个人空间什么的吗？

等他切入Dean的视角的时候，他发现入眼的又是Sam的脸部高清大特写，不过现在Sam是穿着衣服坐在椅子上的，而Dean俯视着他和他聊天，Sam看上去有些疲劳——看样子也许他们真的有去追查吧，也许能够早一点让他们捧着那矛双手奉上，然后按照计划自己再把Dean Winchester的希望击碎，Michael心中燃起一丝希望。

“你做得很好，你把她带回来了。”Dean把手环在Sam的脖子上，声音温柔得让Michael掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩，“看着你发号施令，照顾着大家……我都忍不住被你点燃了，老大。”

Sam尴尬地笑了笑：“我都叫他们不要这么喊我了。”

“你看上去压力很大，让我为你释放一下怎么样……老大？”Michael发现Dean正在上下移动着，他在干什么？嗯？为什么Sam开始仰着头大喘气？为什么Dean在Sam腿上扭来扭去？为什么Dean没有穿裤子？为什么Sam裤裆是开着的？

经验丰富的Michael知道自己该停止观看了，他也很想问一句自己为什么这么熟练。

 

再一次Michael查看的时候没有撞见温家兄弟做爱——感谢上帝，但是他看见自己的大侄子快死了——这并不感谢上帝，毕竟Jack是自己血脉上最后的亲人之一，也是为数不多的能够与自己相提并论的存在，虽然Jack的忠诚现在在于Winchester兄弟和Castiel，但当千年万年过去之后，等到山川夷为平地，冰雪成为火山，Jack会明白他与Michael才是同类的。

所以Michael一直看着他们为了Jack的生命奔波，关心结果将会如何。Jack最终还是得救了，Michael对此颇为满意；Winchester兄弟忙着救下那孩子一直没有时间打炮，这一点Michael更满意。

Michael从Dean的眼睛里看到Dean和他们三个人坐在一起吃饭，每个人脸上都是愚蠢的、幸福的微笑，Michael对此嗤之以鼻，正准备停止窥探的时候Castiel却突然说自己有了他的消息。

哦？Michael挑挑眉毛，他们总算是要上门了吗？不过他们依然没有那野姑娘的消息，不过没关系，Michael可以在需要的时候把这个信息传递到他们手上去，到时候一切都会顺利进行了。

这真是这么长时间下来最好的一天了，Michael为自己倒了一杯酒，坐在沙发上细细品味，一边听着他们讨论着如何把自己大卸八块或者是塞进笼子里去，Michael对此只是嘲讽地扬起嘴角——过于天真真的是人类最大的缺点之一了，他们是认真地认为他们可以对大天使造成什么伤害吗？

“嘿。”Sam在地堡图书馆里叫住了从卧室里拿东西回来的Dean。

“怎么了？”Dean问他。

Michael的心里警铃大作，这段时间的监视已经让Michael对他们两个随地发情的尿性了如指掌，Sam这是干什么？刚刚Jack脱离危险他就们迫不及待用做爱来放松精神吗？Michael真是受够这对兄弟了，他现在就告辞！

“Bobby在研究一些东西，也许在对付Michael的时候能够用上。”Sam说着，这让正准备离开的Michael停住了。Dean跟着Sam走到了地牢的书架中间，Sam从盒子里拿出了一副手铐给Dean看，“这是对付天使用的手铐，不过原本的版本对于困住大天使并不管用，这是Bobby设想出的第一个改进方法，不过暂时还不确定现在这个能不能起到作用。”

“可以试试，不过我们可没有个大天使来给我们做实验不是吗？”Dean低头仔细观察着手铐上的花纹，这让Michael得意清楚地看见了手铐上那个图案，接着Dean又把手铐在自己手腕上试了试它的结实程度。

哦蠢货，你们的那个手铐对我根本不管用，

“我很抱歉。”Sam突然抓住Dean的手腕，“Dean，对不起，如果我能早点研究出手铐，也许你根本不用对Michael说‘yes’，也许……也许在你被Michael背叛的时候我们就能困住他，对不起，Dean，我真的很抱歉……”

“嘘，别乱说。”Dean抬手捂住了他的嘴，“永远别这么说，Sammy，你没什么好道歉的。”

Sam抬起眼用可怜兮兮的眼神看着Dean，只是把Dean的手攥得更紧。

Dean笑了起来，他环住Sam的脖子靠近他，朝着Sam红通通的耳朵吹气：“再说，你现在再铐住我也不迟啊。”

……

…………

………………

Michael冷静地退出了Dean的视角，他的酒已经洒了自己一腿。

见鬼！这该死的兄弟俩最好不要想着把这破手铐用在我身上！一想到Winchester兄弟即将对那手铐做的事情我就想吐！Michael在换衣服的时候愤怒地想着。

 

忍受了那么多次Winchester兄弟对于自己眼睛的毒害，Michael在成功入侵Dean的意识并让对方闭嘴之后，洋洋得意地看向Sam：“Dean当时一直在抗拒我，他对于你太过留恋了。”话说到最后，Michael不由得带上了几分咬牙切齿和大仇得报，看着Sam Winchester脸上的震惊和愤怒，Michael终于感到出了一口气。

 


End file.
